Lia
Lia is my version of Calem's adopted daughter. Personality Very outgoing and upbeat. Lia is very caring and often treats others with respect. She's also very obedient and is not afraid to stand up for someone if needed. Lia is very free-spirited, loyal, respectful, and also very smart. However, her past with her abusive father is one of the things that absolutely messes with her feelings. So if you ask her who are her biological parents, she would always say 'That's none of your business!' while crying. Backstory When Lia was three years old, her mother died after being bitten by a poisonous snake. Ever since then, her father began to abuse her and insult her, thinking that she was the reason her mom died. A few weeks after the abuse started, a neighbor heard Lia screaming and called the police. The abusive father was taken to a jail in other town and Lia was sent to the orphanage. About an year later, Calem comes into the orphanage and adopted her, giving her the love that her father refused to give ever since her mom died. Likes Hearing Calem's heartbeat, playdates with her friends, having fun, things that glow in the dark, fireflies, swimming in the pool, astronomy, theatres, singing, helping others, math, drawing, helium balloons, carnivals, bubble baths, gardening, making new friends, Winter, Summer, comic books, music, puzzles, trick-or-treating, flowers, riding on Johnny, greek mythology, candy, treats, playing with toys, blowing dandelions and bubbles, ponies, going to the zoo, wearing Calem's hat, playing the piano, watching movies, stuffed animals, cooking, Chip Ahoy cookies, the color pink, playing videogames, bubble wraps, cuddling with Calem, claw machines, being tickled, scrapbooking, taking care of animals and Pokémon, baseball, school, sleeping, hearing Calem sing, maps, trains, airplanes, unicorns, playing dress up, classic music, finger-painting, fairies and princesses, peanut butter, comfort, aroma candles, Sylvia's knitting, floating lanterns, squishes, animals, collecting shells at the beach, playing hide and seek and tag, chess, doing YouTube videos, being considered the daughter of the Champion, meditating. Dislikes Talking about her past, being ignored, seeing others getting hurt, hearing gunshots, traffic jams, blackouts, being cyberbullied, being alone, being backstabbed and/or lied to, mistreatment, having nightmares, bullies, lack of patience, being embarassed in public, hearing Calem yelling at or punishing his Pokémon, being interrupted, people cursing at her face, people hurting each other or other Pokémon, Jack, loud noises, gossip, being woken up by loud music, being annoyed/pranked by Blastoise, hearing arguments, her asthma problem, Rapidash's jealousy, being separated from her father, being judged, her bad hearing. Fears * Like most of the girls in the Next Gen, Lia is scared of thunder and lightning. She can't hear a thunder that she'll jump into Calem's arms and start to cry into his chest. * Lia is also scared of one day meeting up with her biological dad. Though that he got taken to a jail in other town other than Lumiose, Lia is very scared of meeting him again. She even has nightmares sometimes that make her wake up in tears. * The animal that Lia is scared of the most, are snakes, since one killed her mother. She's also scared of sharks, spiders, bees and wasps. * Lia is also scared of drowning. Everytime she would mess up at her old house, Jack will dug her head into a tub full of water and hold it there for a long time. She almost drowned at the two times she suffered this. * Lia is scared of hearing Calem raising his voice. She knows it's not with her, but it gets her really scared. * Lia is petrified of heights. Not scared, petrified really! She's scared to fall from a high place. * Lia is also scared of pretty much everything sharp, like needles and bear traps. * Lia is also scared of the dark. She has an ice cream nightlight that helps her sleep everynight. * Lia is very scared of getting hit by cars, after hearing that Michelle got hit by one and had minor amnesia. * And Lia is scared of scary movies. She knows what they have and pretty much gives her nightmares. * After her mom died, Lia has some sort of separation anxiety. She's scared of losing her friends and family like how she lost her mom. Catchphrases * "Howdy!" * ''"I don't have a mommy..." ''(whenever someone asks about her mom) Voice actress Emily Osment (voice actress for Pep in Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2+3) Pokémon in hand * Froakie * Chespin * Fennekin * Electrike * Shiny Eevee * Taillow * Alolan Sandshrew (given to her by Elio and Serena) * Lillipup Fun facts * Lia doesn't actually have a mother figure after her mom died. But she also doesn't mind of hanging out with her friends' mothers. * Calem is extremely protective of Lia. Though he won't mind if his little girl finds a boyfriend, he'll mostly jump into action when someone messes with her. * Lia doesn't like when people curse at her, especially both the B and the F words. * Lia has a soft spot for things that glow in the dark. * Calem adopted her after feeling left out seeing all his friends with kids on their own. * Calem is rarely seen arguing with Lia or scolding her. * Lia is partially deaf, so she has a hearing aid to help her hear. * Lia often speaks with a southern country voice. * Lia has a seal plush named Major Ice. She never goes to sleep without it. * Lia is 50% on her left ear and 15% deaf on her right ear. So she has a hearing aid to help her hear. * Lia has a baseball bat that she uses to stomp on the floor, just to scare lizards and geckos. * Lia suffers from a bit of asthma. Luckily, she always carries an inhaler around. Gallery Category:Next Generation Category:Next Gen Category:Relatives of the main characters Category:Calem's family Category:Females